


Lovley Rain

by HomoHomoSapien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Rain, Short, Short One Shot, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoHomoSapien/pseuds/HomoHomoSapien
Summary: After finishing, I yawn a bit, drowsiness washing over me. "Sleep." I say, dragging my feet up the stairs. He follows reluctantly, sitting on my bed. I lay on his lap, already half asleep. And right before I fall i to the pit of sleep I hear him mutter a small 'I love you, Tadashi', only being able to hum before drifting off.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	Lovley Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on Ao3, this was posted on wattpad(It is my work)

Yamaguchi's POV 

I sat on my bed staring out the window. The rain not ceasing. It's boring, what to do? My hand picks up my phone, effortlessly unlocking it, clicking on Tsukishima's contact. Patiently waiting as the phone dials, rushing the phone to my ear as i hear the click. "What is it Tadashi?" The other asks plainly. "I was wondering if you could come over, so I won't be bored..." I trail off anxiously, not speaking without a stutter. 

"Shut up." Tsukishima replies, followed by a short pause. "I'll be there in a bit." He finishes. I sigh quietly, trying to resist the urge to say 'sorry'. "Okay, do you want me to get out the strawberry cheesecake?" I ask, knowing he loved it even if he were to deny it. I could have swore he could heard him smile through the phone when Tsuki hummed. "I'll take that as a yes then." I quickly hung up and ran downstairs to get the dessert from the fridge.

I always keep at least one for him. His eyes remind me of the sun, harsh but welcoming. My face furns beat red. What am I thinking! I shake my head in denial. I get back on track and place the cake on the counter, noticing I wasn't wearing pants, fudge- The door rings breaking me out of my panic. "Wait a second Tsuki!" I yell running up stairs, stumbling to my dresser. I rush on some pants and run back downstairs to the door. A sigh escapes my lips as I catch my breath snd open the door. I see annoyed eyes from the tall beanpole. "C'mon Tsuki" I ushered, pulling him in.

"What took you so long?"He asks, eyes boring holes into my face. My face goes red and I look away. "Sorry, I had to get some... pants on." I confess, muttering the last part. A snort escapes Tsuki, I look at him to see him holding in a fit of laughter. Embarrassment rushes through me. "Hey!" I pout, cheeks puffed. It seemed to make it worse as he started wheezing. 

"Whatever, let's go eat the cake." I say, giving up. I grab his hand and drag him into the kitchen where the cake was. I let go of his hand to pick up the cake and put it on the table with some silverware. We sit down and begin to eat in a comfortable silence, until a large thunder rolls through. I jump, eyes widened. "You okay?" He asks, mid bite. I hesitate before shaking my head. He hums and moves his chair next to mine and continues to eat. A small smile tugs at my lips gently as I continue to indulge.

After finishing, I yawn a bit, drowsiness washing over me. "Sleep." I say, dragging my feet up the stairs. He follows reluctantly, sitting on my bed. I lay on his lap, already half asleep. And right before I fall into the pit of sleep I hear him mutter a small 'I love you, Tadashi', only being able to hum before drifting off.

Special POV [Tsukishima]

I watch Tadashi fall asleep in my lap. I lean back trying to sleep, hoping the anxiety will go away. I know he's not interested in me. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
